Technological Advancement
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: Christmas Special : Techno Geeks, PDA, Technological Advancement- Technus/Tucker Slash When Tucker's parents are away on vacation and won't be back late Christmas Eve, he makes a new friend on a social website and decides to meet him on Christmas.


Tucker Technus

I huffed as I tapped angrily on my phone. Everyone had something to do this Christmas. And now it was Christmas Eve, my parents were in Florida, and Danny and Sam were with their family. And me? I was alone.

Well, not really. I had my phone. I had Internet. I had everyone on the Internet to talk to.

I signed in on a social site I hadn't used in a while. It was designed to set you up with a random user with the same interests and talk (text) to people.

It didn't take long for the site to find someone. Their user name was 'Techno'.

"Hey," I wrote.

"Hi," he wrote back.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's Christmas Eve and I'm all alone."

"Same."

The conversation went on for some time. The guy seemed very nice, and we both loved technology.

A few hours later, I looked at the clock. It was past 1 AM, and I needed to get some sleep.

"I've gotta go," I wrote. "Maybe we can talk some other time?"

"Sure, you got a cell phone?"

"Yea, the number's" I gave him the number.

There was a pause before my phone rang. The text said, "got it. Good night."

I smiled and replied "Goodnight," as well, then shut off the computer and went to bed.

Christmas went fine. My parents made it back late last night, so they slept in pretty late. I got a new phone, and moved all my contacts to it.

Techno texted me around two.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, hby?"

"Still bored. Nothing to do here."

"Where are you?"

"Some place called Amity Park. It's really small, so most people don't know it exists."

I smiled. "I live in Amity, too. Maybe we should meet up, or something."

There was a long pause. I wondered if I said something wrong, or if he went to do something and didn't bring his phone...

"You would run away if you saw me. I don't look so good..."

"It's okay, I won't run away, promise. I really want to meet you."

And so we arranged to meet at 3 in the park. I had my coat, hat, and mits on when I walked up to some guy wearing a long coat, gloves, hat and a scarf that covered most of his face, who was looking around like he was lost.

"Hey, are you Techno?"

He stared at me for a second, before blinking and nodding. "Yeah."

I smiled and put out my hand. "I'm Tucker. It's nice to finally meet you."

He smiled back and shook my hand.

We walked around town, talking about different tech stuff. He knew more about programming than me, but I knew all the tricks and how to use the programmer's mistakes as a good thing.

We ended up back at the park. I brought him behind a bunch of trees to a part of the park most people didn't know existed (Sam showed me). There was a little pond in the centre of the clearing that was frozen over. It was beautiful, and we just stared for a while.

I looked up at him. I couldn't tell because of his scarf, but I was pretty sure he was smiling.

I really liked him, I realized. Maybe even... love him?

When he was still staring at the pond, I quickly kissed him on the cheek. I didn't know what compelled me to do it.

He stared at me, shocked, for a moment. Then he rolled his eyes. "You missed."

"Hunh?"

Quickly, he leaned in, pulled down his scarf, and kissed me right on the lips. For a moment, it felt like I was flying, then he pulled away and put his scarf back on.

Suddenly that annoyed me. I grabbed it and pulled it off, careful not to choke him. He just stared down at the snow with his eyes closed.

His skin looked almost green. I slowly pulled off his hat to find Snow White hair. "Look at me," I half said, half whispered.

Slowly, he looked up. His eyes, which were an odd brown colour changed to a vibrant red.

"Technus."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he looked back at the snow at his feet.

"Technus, why?"

"I didn't know it was you I was talking to. And I didn't think you'd kiss me."

There was silence again. I wondered how someone so loud in battle could be so calm now.

"Why agree to see me?"

"I was lonely. And I told you you'd run away, but you didn't listen."

"I'm not running," I pointed out.

There was a silence. "Why aren't you?"

I could have made up any amount of lies, but instead I said, "Because I like you. I mean, you. Not when you're trying to take over the world or something, but you're really nice. And you know a lot about technology."

He huffed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do. Don't tell the other ghosts that I'm nice, though."

We stood there for a while, leaning against a tree and staring at the landscape. "Hey, Technus. How come when Danny fights you, you talk like you're in the 80s or something, but you don't now?"

He smiled. "Wanna know a secret? I don't really want to take over the world. Seems pretty pointless to me. But the other ghosts make fun of the ones that don't. I'd never get any work done if everyone was making fun of me."

"What's that have to do with how you talk?" I asked.

"I can take over the world. I'd be easy, I could do it in an hour. But I don't want to. But I have to look like I try. If people think I'm outdated, I can pretend to fail and go back to my lab to 'make a new plan'. I talk that way so people think I'm way behind on technology."

I nodded.

There was silence again, then my phone vibrated. "I've got to go, my parents want me there for supper."

"Aw, yes. I forgot humans need to eat," he said.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked.

He stared at me, wide eyed. "You'd... Want to hang out with me again? Even if I'm a ghost?"

I smiled, and kissed him. His back pressed against the tree, and his hands went around my waist. 'OMG I'm gay, I didn't even realize!'

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**This was a Christmas request from NightmareFlames :) Thanks for the idea**

**First Tucker/Technus I do, lol.**


End file.
